why does he care?
by nightmarefan4eva
Summary: robin thinks about batman and something happen. I own nothing. UPDATES. song by simple plan.


I wonder what Bruce thinks of the Teen Titans

I wonder what Bruce thinks of the Teen Titans? Does he think that me being the leader is wrong?

_  
Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

All I ever wanted is not to feel like a mistake that could end up getting him or me killed.

_  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

I will all ways be a "circus boy," as Babes would say. Bruce wanted me gone, he made that clear. No Robin was needed, so he must have not wanted Dick to leave as well. What use is a, now 14 year old, boy to a person like Bruce? He yelled and the worst thing is he blamed me for Barbara's fall, for not telling her to wait for him and he yelled at me for stopping him from getting the low down on Joker, if you were me you would have done the same.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I could not believe it. Here the Teens Titans need me in more than one way. They will do and follow what ever I tell them to. I am their fearless leader and friend. I do care and love them, but Bruce is the one I have always wanted to please. I have never told them my real name. I thought about it though.

_  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

My thoughts were gone when I heard Starfire telling me dinner was ready. Then she asked if I was okay and I said I was. I went to eat and about five minutes later we got a call for help.

_  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

I could not believe it. It was Toy Maker. I know that meant that Superman and, most likely Batman, would be their soon, so I told the Titans not to attack until the others arrived. When they did show up, Toy Maker pulled out a gun that had kryptonite bullets. I did the only thing I could think of, I took most of the bullets, before anyone knew what I did. I was the only one who saw the gun.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

It hurt so bad I can not tell you how much it hurt. I think I must have passed out because when I woke up, I had no idea where I was and then the pain hit and I knew what had happen. I had no idea I had be shot five times. Hmmm still I could not have believed it. I got a real shock when they told me Superman had to pull Batman away from me.

_  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe its hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

The first thing he did was yell at me. I try to tell him it was the only way I could think of to save Superman, and you guessed it he did not listen to me. Why was he yelling at me I could take it? "Why do you care? You kicked me out and fired Robin so why do you care!?" I yelled back. Then he wrapped his arm away saying none of that was true.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I could not believe it but I let him hold me like that. I most have fallen asleep because I only saw black.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_


End file.
